James and Jackson: Our Worlds Collide
by RiverStone28592
Summary: Percy and Harry get betrayed by their friends and family. Harry moves to New York for a fresh start. There he meets Percy. Chaos finds them both and trains them to become great heroes. Meanwhile, Kronos, the Titans, Gaia, the Giants and Voldemort have teamed up and are going to destroy the world together. Will Harry and Percy help the people who betrayed them?
1. Chapter 1

**James and Jackson: Where Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own PJO or HP. All rights go to Rick Riordan and J.

**Harry's POV**

My whole life came crashing down on the 18th of August. I was starting to feel ignored by everyone I knew. Hermione was starting to spend so much time with Draco I never saw her anymore. I didn't even know why she was spending time with Draco, our archenemy since year 1 at Hogwarts. But she just was. Ron was never around. We usually did everything together, then when Hermione started spending time with Draco, Ron started to stay by himself wherever he went. Then out of the blue, he started to hang with Crabbe and Goyle. I was confused. Why were they betraying me? I had no one left except for very few people. So I decided to leave. To leave them behind and start a new life.

**Percy's POV**

My whole life came crashing down on the 18th of August. My birthday. I was starting to feel ignored by everyone I knew. We had just won the war against the giants and Gaea is finally back into full sleep. We had just been teleported to the Olympian throne room, on top of the Empire State building. I was so happy because I was sure that I would get a reward for my actions because after all I was the one who killed Gaea and 7 giants. But when the council meeting started I had a feeling that something bad would happen to me. Poseidon started to stand up and I thought my reward was what he was going to say. But no, he had different ideas. He said, "I have a son that I have not told you about." At first I was excited because I would have a half-brother. But as soon as I met him I knew that I would not be proud to have him as a brother. He was arrogant all right. I saw him kneeling at the foot of my father's throne. He stood up and said, " My name is Charlie and I am your new camp leader." He had a serious expression on his face, which I think meant that he wasn't joking. But I guess I would have to put up with him. My father then said, " Charlie is my favourite son, bow down to him now." Everybody bowed down to him, I did it but only reluctantly. My heart was cracked the tiniest bit because I had done everything for him and Charlie did absolutely nothing. Yet he was still Poseidon's favourite son. I saw Charlie glance my way but then changed his glance from me to Annabeth. The love of my life. But I guess that Charlie liked what he saw because he started his way over to her. He picked her up and said to her," you look very beautiful, may I ask you what your name is?" She simply giggled and answered back, "Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." I knew that he was flirting on her but I also knew that she wouldn't give into her charm because she was already dating me. But when I looked back at her and Charlie I saw that he was kissing her and she was kissing him back. At that my heart shattered completely. Some of my true friends were just as shocked as I was. Then Zeus said, " Now what to do with the traitor, Perseus Jackson we know that you gave away secret information to Gaea, so now we must decide your fate." I was shocked, I did nothing of the sort. But of course they wouldn't believe me. There were some people who defended me like Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Connor, Katie and surprisingly Hades. But they decided to banish me from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Even after I had won two wars for them. So I decided to leave them right then and there.

**A\N**

**Hi everyone, well this is my first fanfiction.**

**I hope you liked it. **

**Please Review to tell me how i'm going.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own PJO or HP. All rights go to Rick Riordan and J. .

**Harry's POV**

Once I left Hogwarts and left my old life behind I decided that the best way to restart my life was to go live in another place. Far, far, far away from England. Where there's no Voldemort and no deatheaters. No dangers waiting to happen. No one after me every minute of the day. Somewhere where I could live a normal and peaceful life without hiding behind my friends every second. So I decided that I would go to live in New York. I had just enough money to buy myself one ticket to New York. The flight was quite boring. I didn't have enough money for food, so I couldn't get anything to eat or drink. So I decided to have a sleep. For probably the first time in my life I didn't have a single dream, which I thought was a bit weird, but I shrugged it off. When I woke the plane was descending. I got excited and thought in my mind 'here's to a new life, a new beginning.'

The reason I chose New York was kind of unknown to me. It just felt right I guess. It was like New York was calling my name or something. But he decided to follow the feeling because there are no death eaters or Voldemort in New York. When I got to New York I realised something, I didn't know anyone who lived in New York so I couldn't stay with them while I stayed here so I ended up having to live as a street kid. Living as a street kid wasn't that hard for me because I had practically been living like one my whole life. The Dursley's torturing actually came in handy for once in my life. I lived as a street kid for 3 weeks, finding all my food in dumpsters and rubbish bins. Drinking out of rivers, lakes, taps and fountains. I was lying down on a park bench in Central Park when I looked up and saw an apartment on fire. I ran to where I first saw the fire, I had my wand out ready, just in case. I felt a bit like a detective of some kind, investigating the crime scene. About to solve the mystery.

When I got there I saw something that I did not expect one bit. I saw a boy that could have been my twin for all I knew. He had black hair, like me. Green eyes like me. The only thing different was that he looked a bit older than me, maybe by 1 or 2 years. He was sitting on the ground in front of 2 bodies. One was a woman and one was a man. He was crying very loudly, which made me guess that these might have been close relatives or something on the lines of that. The woman had scratches and bruises all over her body. She had two long wounds along her chest in the shape of an X. She was bleeding heavily. The man next to her wasn't much better. He had the same X along his chest, but he had one long gash long the side of his face. I felt sorry for the boy that was probably mourning over their bodies. I wanted to know what terrible thing would kill and torture these people.

I slowly approach the boy to ask him what happened to the dead couple. Well I suspected that they were a couple because why else would they be together in the first place. Then as quick as lightning the boy turned around and had a sword to my neck. I couldn't register what just happened. I was so scared of what would happen to me if he decided to get rid of me. One swift move, one quick stabbing motion and I would be dead just like the couple on the floor. I didn't move a muscle, I didn't even breathe. I couldn't blink, I couldn't swallow. I was completely useless, even with my wand. Something told me that I shouldn't even try to reach my wand because he was stronger and stuff and would kill me in an instant.

While he was glaring at me with tears in his eyes from crying, a black vortex appears beside us. I didn't notice it at first because I was too scared to move my head the slightest bit. I guess the boy didn't notice either because he was either too busy glaring at me or he couldn't see through the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. A man had stepped out, still without us noticing. Then he coughed to get our attention. I guess he had been waiting there for a while. This man was dressed in a black suit. Very formal, I probably looked like a hobo or something compared to him. But then I realised that I kind of was a hobo. Considering I live on the street. He had dark black hair with midnight black eyes. He gave off this aura that meant something like 'I could kill you with the wave of my hand' type of feel. He was intimidating but at the same time friendly. He had a smile on his face, which was so bright that I could barely see. I was kind of scared of him. He said, "I am Chaos, creator of the world and practically everything." The boy gasped and kneeled down in front of him. I should probably follow his example because if the boy could take me out with a sword in about half a second then this guy must be extremely powerful for the boy to kneel for him. So I knelt and paid my respect to the stranger too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own PJO or HP. All rights go to Rick Riordan and J. .

**Harry's POV**

I found out that the boy's name is Percy. Percy Jackson to be exact. When Percy introduced himself to Chaos I kind of heard everything. Kind of, because they started talking in a different language.

**Percy's POV**

I introduced myself to Chaos. But during the time that I introduced myself I totally forgot about the other person in the room. When I remembered again I switched languages to Ancient Greek. Just so he couldn't discover what we were saying.

I asked Chaos what he was doing here and asked him who the boy was. It turns out the boy's name was Harry and he was my counterpart in the world. Whatever that meant. When Chaos said that and I had no idea what he meant, I thought of myself as a Seaweed Brain. But that just made me think of Annabeth and all of my friends. Some good memories with Thalia and Nico and some bad memories with Annabeth and Charlie. Those last ones made tears well up in my eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Chaos.

Anyway Chaos asked me and the other boy Harry if we would like to live with him. Away from all the pain of our pasts. To start a fresh life. Which practically sold the deal for me. I guess it did for Harry as well because a second later both of us said yes at the same time.

The next minute a black vortex appears, just like the one that Chaos appeared in. Chaos said, " I know the two of you have had a hard life and you just want some people you can truly rely on. Not people who betray you and forget about you. You may not believe me when I say this but I will not give up on you. I will not forget about you and betray you. I will promise to do what you need and help you if you need help. I will not be like your old family. I promise."

After that speech that practically bought the deal, I decided to trust the guy because if he meant what he said, if he kept his promise then I might have a better life. A better future. I thought about what I could do if this Chaos guy trained us. I could become a great warrior.

Chaos said, "welcome to your new home, the Void."

He said the last bit very dramatically.

After he said that we stepped out into a whole new place. In front of us was an office that looked small on the outside but since the door was open you could see exactly how big and spacious it actually was. On our right was a water slide that lead down stairs to a indoor swimming pool. I only knew that there was a swimming pool below because I could feel the water churning. On our left were two bedrooms but the doors were closed so we couldn't see inside. But Chaos then bought me back to reality saying, "Harry could I please see you inside for a moment."

"Sure Chaos." Answered Harry.

"Percy you are free to do whatever you like, swim in the swimming pool, play in the games room on the fifth floor, just explore the palace. I will send Harry to find you when you are needed. Thank you."

So I decided to have a quick swim to clear my mind while waiting for Harry to collect me.

**Harry's POV**

When Chaos called me in I was kind of scared of what he would do to me. But then we had a conversation that I would never forget.

It went a bit like this:

_Flashback!_

"Harry please have a seat."

So I did.

"How would you feel if the Greek Gods existed and that they sometimes have kids with mortals, or muggles as you wizards call them and that these kids are called Demi-Gods and that the other boy I bought here, Percy Jackson, is in fact a Demi-God."

I let that settle in. I was completely confused with what he had just told me. No way could the Greek Gods be real. But then I thought about when I was a kid and I didn't believe in wizards. So practically anything could be true at the moment.

Then he told me all about the second titan war and the second giant war and how big Percy was a part in these wars. I was so surprised to hear all about what Percy had done because if I thought that I had a hard life than Percy's life must have been impossible.

Then he said that I could go and find Percy for Chaos to break to him the news about my world. The wizarding world and about me.

_End Flashback!_

That's what bought me to the edge of the swimming pool watching Percy sitting at the bottom of it, not needing to take a breath because after all he is a son of Poseidon. By the way, Chaos told me about how he could do that and stuff.

He suddenly turned his gaze to me. He pushed his feet against the bottom of the pool and came up to talk to me. I told him, "Chaos is ready to see you now."

"Thanks man," he answered.

**Percy's POV**

When Harry told me that I had to see Chaos I simply got out of the pool and went over. You are probably all wondering why I would wear swimmers to talk with Chaos, but since I can't get wet I just couldn't bother getting changed because what's the point.

So I found my way back to Chaos's office. I knocked on the door because I didn't want to anger the creator of the Universe. I heard a simple "come in."

I entered and he had a serious look on his face, just like when he asked me and Harry to join him in the Void. "Please have a seat." Chaos said.

"Sure Sir," I answered.

"Percy what do you know of Wizards."

I was shocked no one had ever told me about wizards. Not even 'her.' Annabeth Chase didn't even know about them. It must be a very well kept secret if the Gods didn't even know about them. By the look on Chaos's face it seemed that he understood that I knew absolutely nothing of them.

"You don't know anything of them I presume. Well, there is another world, the wizarding world, in which a dark wizard lives. This dark wizard's name I Tom Marvolo Riddle. But as he now calls himself Lord Voldemort. This certain dark wizard is included in a prophecy, in which Harry Potter; the other boy I invited here is also in. It stated that only one could survive while the other dies. Which means Harry Potter is the only one who will be able to defeat Lord Voldemort. But recently Harry's friends betrayed him, just like your friends and family did to you. Making him leave. Which leaves the wizarding world no hope whatsoever. So that is half of the story of Harry Potter. I'll leave the rest for you to find out by yourself. Now you can leave and your bedroom is the second door on the left. Thank you very much for your time. Goodbye!"

**A\N**

**So how was it.**

**Sorry I took so long to write this chapter. So I might update only once every 1 and a half weeks. Please review and tell me how you feel about the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own PJO or HP. All rights go to Rick Riordan and J. .

**Percy POV**

After Chaos bid me fid well I went to find my room that Chaos told me about. When I walked inside my room I took in my surroundings. The room was white all over. Then in my head I thought about how much Nico would hate this room at the moment. There was a king sized double bed in the middle of the room in front of the window. The window was the whole back wall. There was a note on the window that told me that it was bullet proof and anything else that a window could be. I assumed it was from Chaos or someone else so I didn't think twice about it. The room was a normal sized room. On the bed was a note from Chaos that said:

Hello Percy, I know that your room isn't much at the moment but if you think about what you want and it will appear.

Chaos

So I thought about what I wanted. I made my room triple the size and made two new rooms appear. One room led to a bathroom with all the necessities that I would need and the other room led to a training room with dummies and automatons surrounding the walls.

I pictured the room in my head that I wanted. I pictured a room with sea green coloured walls and white carpet. In one corner was a white couch with a TV and PlayStation. Underneath was two cabinets and one was marked games and the other was marked movies. When I opened the cabinets it looked like there was nothing inside, but if I thought about what game or movie I wanted they would appear. In another corner was a ladder that led down to a swimming pool with glass walls that had a view of everything outside. It looked like a normal swimming pool except it had no place for you to come up for air. But since I can breathe underwater it wouldn't really matter. Off to the side of the pool there was a hidden secret door that blended in with the glass of the pool. You wouldn't be able to find it unless you were I. Inside the trapdoor was a cave, which were full of electronics and other fun things. I thought to myself this was the best hiding spot ever. But back to the room. My room was equipped with everything a teenage boy would need. I loved my room.

**_2 years later_**

**Percy's POV**

During the past two years Chaos has strengthened Harry's and mine powers. I am ten times as strong as I used to be. I have become much more than I would have been if I stayed on Earth. I am so glad that I left with Chaos otherwise I'd probably have killed myself from all the depressing things that had happened to me. The only thing I regret from my old life is my Mum and Paul. I regret that I wasn't there in time to stop them from dying. There's not a day that I live that I don't remember that day that everything went wrong.

Over the past two years, other than practicing for sword fighting, I have learned how to use a wand. I have learnt every single spell that was ever made from Chaos and Harry. I learnt ancient magic and new magic. I learnt the unforgivable spells, but I only tried them on spiders and caterpillars. But even though I may be good in magic, I'm still better at sword fighting. I also learnt how to master other weapons such as a: dagger, spear, physical combat, hammers and throwing knives. I still haven't mastered the bow and arrow and I'm sure I never will. I still use Riptide even after what my Father did to me. I just couldn't bear to part with the blade. After all it was the sword that helped me through everything I've been through like: fighting the Minotaur, defeating Ares, killing the Cyclops, fighting Atlas, it helped me in the labyrinth, helped defeat Kronos and all his sword has been with me through my entire life.

**Harry's POV**

I learnt how to use sword. It was so cool. I'm sure anyone at home would be jealous. I even learnt ancient magic and new magic. I love using a sword but its just not the same as using a wand. Magic just comes more naturally to me. I still have my Holly with Phoenix feather wand with just some small tweaks made to it. These tweaks were made by Chaos. Instead of a plain old boring wand I have celestial bronze running through the wood giving it a godly feel, while making it beautiful at the same time. At the base of my wand is a wand and sword crossing over each other. Underneath are two Greek letters, H and P standing for Harry and Percy. Percy's wand is the same as mine except he has driftwood with a Pegasus feather and a piece of hellhound fur. Percy told me that the feather from a Pegasus was his pet Blackjack's feather and the hellhound fur was his pet Mrs O'Leary's fur.

Percy and I trained to be the best fighters that the world has ever seen. During our training Percy and I have become very close. We eventually became good friends and the only person I trusted enough with my secrets was Percy. I'm sure that Percy felt the same way about me.

Meanwhile, back on Earth a war is brewing…..

**A\N **

**I had Naplan because I'm in grade 7 and I had a history assignment that I had to put all my effort in. Sorry I took so long. That was such a long wait and I don't blame you if you're angry at me for not updating earlier. Sorry.**

**So I'm so sorry. I'll try update in the next week. **

**Sorry once again.**

**RiverStone**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own PJO or HP. All rights go to Rick Riordan and J. .

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Meanwhile back on Earth a war is brewing…

Gaea, the Titans and the giants have reformed and Gaea is awake. The worst monsters from Tartarus have risen again and formed an army. The Gods all thought that these monsters were gone, but they were mistaken, once again.

But at Hogwarts a total different evil was forming. You-Know-Who or Voldemort had gotten stronger and stronger and had gotten more dangerous than ever. Anyone that stood in his way would be killed, hurt or tortured. No one stood a chance. He had many more death eaters than before his disappearance. Many are believed to be under the Imperio Curse and not be doing it out of their free will. It was unbelievable that he could have grown so strong and powerful in 3 years.

But there are some things that Voldemort doesn't know. 1 year ago Chaos believed that everything is possible so he thought that Voldemort could change his ways and change for the better. He believed that Voldemort could change to the light side. He believed that Voldemort could change 'For the Greater Good.' But he then realised how wrong he was. How Voldemort could never change to the light side. How this was maybe one of the only things not possible. How Voldemort could never change for the greater good.

So after he realised this he could not go down to Earth and beat the stuffing out of him. He was sworn off violence so he had to do something helpful without hurting or touching him.

He discovered a weird aura around Voldemort. An aura of seven parts. Each part a different colour.

He saw a green coloured one with a big dark green S in squiggly writing.

There was an orange colour with a badger and what looked like handles.

There was a blue coloured one with what looked like a crown or a tiara. It had some sort of writing on it, but I couldn't read it.

There was a book, most likely a diary or something of the kind. The colour was midnight black. But there was something off about this one. It was punctured with a hole and had a Basilisk fang sticking out of it. This one was most likely destroyed by someone or something.

Next there was a purplish glow. The picture was of a ring. There was a word on it: MARVOLO RIDDLE was printed on the outside. But yet again there was something off about this picture. The ring had a purple gem inside of it. But this gem was cracked and broken.

Next was a snakeskin coloured background. It had no picture but the background made everything clear enough. This meant a snake.

Next was what intrigued me the most. There was a red and gold background. It had the picture of a pair of glasses, a lightning bolt and a wand. This surely meant a wizard.

I noticed these were horcruxes. The darkest type of magic in wizard kind. No one would dare to split his or her soul in half, let alone seven parts. No one had been known to do this, until now. Voldemort had done the unimaginable. To split his soul into seven parts was like ripping himself into seven parts.

Chaos then realised a way to help kill Voldemort without him knowing. Without anyone knowing. Chaos took away Voldemort's horcruxes. He destroyed every last one. Even the one with the boy on it. Chaos' work was done here.

**Harry's POV**

I felt a shockwave go through me. As though something was burning me from the inside. It felt like a part of me was gone. It was too much for me to take. I passed out. The blackness was all I could see.

**Percy's POV**

I saw Harry collapse right in front of me. I didn't know what to do. I kneeled down next to him to check his heart. I put my hand on his heart and found a beat. I now suspected that he had just passed out. But what I didn't know was how. Now I had to find Chaos and get him to help me find out why Harry fainted. I picked Harry up by the feet and dragged him all the way to Chaos' office. I knocked on the door and heard:

"Come in," I heard Chaos' voice telling me I could come in. I dragged Harry by the feet and into Chaos' office. The sight of Harry surely surprised Chaos

I laid Harry on the couch that was on the left hand side of the room. Chaos asked "What's wrong with Harry?"

"I don't know. We were just talking then he slowly started falling towards the ground. I checked his heart beat and then bought him here to see if you could find out what's wrong with him." I answered.

He got up from his desk and walked over to the couch. He placed his palm on Harry's forehead and whispered some words. A picture of Harry came up and a glow was surrounding him. Chaos and I watched in interest at what was happening. Then Harry's glasses became darker so you could see them more clearly. Then his lightning bolt scar darkened, making it more visible. Then a background appeared behind Harry. It was scarlet red and a shining gold. Then finally a red and gold scarf wound it's way around Harry's neck. We watched in amazement at what was happening. This was what Harry looked like before he got betrayed. Then tiny objects appeared around him. 6 in total, not including what had happened to Harry. Then all these things disappeared. Harry went back to normal.

I was confused at what I saw. But I surely knew that Chaos wasn't. I knew by the look on his face, that he knew. I knew that he understood everything that had happened in this vision.

Then my attention turned back to Harry as he started to wake up. I was relieved, but still confused. I smiled at Harry and he smiled back. Then Harry sat up and I took a seat next to him. I gave Chaos a questioning look.

"Harry, how are you?" Chaos asked.

"Fine, but why did I faint?" Harry answered.

"Have you ever heard of horcruxes? Well there part of someone's soul that has been separated from the rest of the soul and has been placed in an object. This way they cannot die from someone killing them, unless all horcruxes have been destroyed."

"Okay, but what has that got to do with Harry?" I asked.

"Well Percy, Harry here, was a horcrux. Voldemort had put a part of his soul into Harry that night that he went to Godric's Hollow. Not intentionally though. That is why Harry can speak Parstletougne. That is why the sorting hat wanted to put him in Slytherin. I recently found Voldemort and noticed his horcruxes and destroyed them. That includes the part in Harry. But at first I did not realize that it was Harry until I saw that vision. I realised that taking this piece of soul out of Harry must have harmed him. So that is why he fainted. Does that clear everything up?"

"Yep"

"Yeah"

"Now I have some news that you will definitely not like. I will need you to go back to the families that betrayed you. I need you to go back to Hogwarts as 11 year old boys. You can be named whatever you wish to be named. The backgrounds are up to you. You will be normal students of Hogwarts until the war, then you can show your true selves. One more thing about this quest is that Camp Half-Blood will also be attending Hogwarts. You will have to at least TRY not to harm them."

I looked at Harry and saw him outraged at going back to Hogwarts and to his old life. I was outraged too. Seeing my old friends and family made me as angry as could be. But it was Chaos' orders so I guess we had to do it. I left with Harry hot on my heels. W e had better start packing now. The faster we get there the faster we leave.

**Sorry I took so long. I hope this makes up for it. **

**Read and Review**

**RiverStone**


End file.
